Danmaku U
by PenguinAzuMarine
Summary: University AU. M for my normal stuff ;) Cirwako, Wriggle x Mystia, and MariAli.
1. Acceptance Letter

_Dear Student seeking studies,_

 _Danmaku College would like to inform you of your acceptance to our Kappa Wing. Enclosed in this envelope is a map. This shows you where the main points of interest at the school are. We are honored to have you attend and are happy to provide a safe place for your inhuman power. You will be surrounded by other Youkai like you, and in a great learning environment._

 _We accept any race, religion, ethnicity, power, and sexuality in our school. You are free to be with whoever you want to be with, and whoever you want to be._

 _Classes:_

 _Classes are chosen by the students themselves. You have a twelve-hour class day. You may go from whatever class you have an interest in to any other, as long as sometime during the day, you go to your core classes. Your core classes are as follows; Mathematical Logic, Science And Technology, Literature And Linguistics, Computing And Programming, Collaboration Skills, and Basic Battle Training. These classes are all located in the Zun Wing._

 _At seven a.m the Cafe Commons opens. Here you will get all of your meals. The menu is posted to the Holographic Board in your dorm room, on the backside of the door. You may sit in the seating of the Common's itself, or take it back to your room. Food is not permitted in Battle-Type classes. The Cafe Commons closes at ten p.m every night._

 _Please hurry, for we can't wait for your arrival!_


	2. Settling In

Suwako smiled. Her flight to Genso Island was almost over. She was supposed to have a roommate in the Kappa Wing of Danmaku College. What was her name- Ah! Yes, Wriggle Lightbug. No, that wasn't right; Wriggle, Nightbug! She would meet new people there, like her! She was so excited, she even had to contain her transformation power, which was hard. She couldn't wait for the rumored tour that the school gave to new first-years!

The plane's landing was rocky and she got off, swerving a bit. There was excited chatter amongst the new students. Common questions like; "What wing are you in?" Or friends promising to meet up soon. There were signs, held by people in uniform. They were near the large doors to the Campus. She quickly spotted her wing's symbol, a frog's head, drawn in a cartoonish style. There were already a few people standing awkwardly around the person with the sign. Their hair was way different from Suwako's blonde. One's was short, a choppy green haircut. Antennae stuck out from her head and she wore a cape like bug's wings. She was studying a map, quizzically. The other person had a bright green backpack and shocking blue hair, covered by a hat. She drew in a breath, and headed towards the group.

"Hello." Suwako said, trying to break the tension.

"H-Hi!" The green haired girl replied, startled.

"What's up?" The blue haired one said.

"Are any of you, Wriggle Nightbug?" Suwako asked.

The green-haired looked up, eyes happy-looking. "Suwako Moriya?"

"Aww, cool! You're my roommate?" Suwako said.

"Yup! You can just call me Wriggle!" Wriggle replied. "What's your power?"

"Like, everything frog. What about you?" Suwako said.

"Bug stuff." Wriggle shrugged.

The two exchanged numbers and waited for the rest of their wing. When they arrived, the sign-holder gave them all uniforms with the frog's head on the back of the shirt and jacket. The uniform was like something you would wear in sports, an athletic jacket and pants, with a tank top and t-shirt. The clothes were the school colors; blue and white. Two vertical stripes ran down the arms of the jacket and legs of the pants.

A voice spoke over an intercom somewhere. "Hello, and welcome, new students!" The voice paused. "We will allow you to settle into you rooms and eat lunch, for you must be hungry!" The voice fizzed off.

As soon as the two eager students got to their rooms, they changed into their uniforms.

"You should meet my good friends, c'mon, they're probably sitting all together in the Cafe." Wriggle smiled.

She was right, a group of people sat at one of the tables, conversing excitedly. Suwako instantly noticed the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. She had shortish, choppy light-blue hair with a bow on top. She laughed and seemed to be the most out-going of the group.

"Oi! There's Wriggle! We were waiting for ya!" She said, calling them over to the table. Suwako could swear she blushed a little, because her voice was nice too.

"Cirno! We're coming." Wriggle said, chuckling.

"Who's this?" Cirno asked, cocking an eyebrow and smiling suggestively at Suwako; her eyes drifted down Suwako's body, then zipped back up, as if she had caught herself looking, she flushed.

"I-I'm Suwako, Moriya. Suwako Moriya, nice to meet you, Cirno?" Suwako bowed quickly.

"Nanoka~" A blonde haired girl said, smiling happily at Suwako and Wriggle.

"She does that." Wriggle said when Suwako looked her, puzzled. "That's Rumia, by the way." Wriggle pointed at each face while saying names. "Mystia, Daiyousei, Cirno, Rumia, me." She paused. "She's my roommate, everyone."

The table welcomed her with open arms, Cirno patting the seat next to her, beaming eagerly. When Suwako sat down, Cirno linked their arms. Suwako noticed a faint pink tint on Cirno's cheeks. She couldn't help blushing and beaming herself. When they finished eating and got to know one another, Wriggle and Suwako left for their dorm. On their way back, Wriggle started to talk.

"So." Wriggle looked at Suwako, arching her eyebrows.

"So?" Suwako said, hands in her pockets.

Wriggle grinned. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Suwako flushed. "U-Um..."

"Cirno is never that close to someone. She only ever does that to someone she really likes." Wriggle said. "I think... she really likes you." Wriggle chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows.

Suwako's flush came back, and her eyes grew hopeful. "Really!?" Wriggle smirked. "Yatta!" Suwako pumped her fist and jumped.

"I take it you like her too. Just don't touch Mysty. She's taken." Wriggle said.

"Okay. Well, Suwako, maybe this will go a little better than you thought." Suwako said, putting her hands on the back of her head.

Her dreams filled with Cirno and her new home, Suwako slept soundly. The sound of an alarm woke her, but Wriggle was already up.

"C'mon! We've gotta get to classes! Get your tee and jacket on!" Wriggle said, happily.

"Oomph." Suwako said as she slid out of bed. She slid her uniform on and grabbed an electronic tablet, as they rushed out the door.

Many students wandered the campus. Some sat on benches, waiting for friends or checking the map. Wriggle found two people from the group, Mystia and Cirno, who waved at them happily.

"Suwako-chan!" Cirno jumped onto Suwako's back in a crushing hug.

"Ack!" Suwako said, turning furiously red in the face.

"Oi! If it isn't the ice-youkai eh!?" An obnoxious, long-haired, blonde said.

"Hello Cirno, I'm sure you remember Marisa." Another blonde said, her blue eyes calming. Her hair was shorter, but still blonde with a headband.

"Alice! Marisa!" Cirno said, still not letting go of Suwako.

"I'm her roommate, Alice, it's nice to meet you. You must be Suwako!" Alice smiled. "Cirno's been telling me all about yo-..." Cirno's hand covered Alice's mouth, her face furiously red.

"Oh yeah, Cir-chan?" Suwako surprised herself with her flirtatious comment, instantly flushing red again.

"N-No!" Cirno cried in defense, climbing up onto Suwako's back in a piggyback. She and Suwako had almost the same build, small and thin, so it was easy to carry Cirno. "Onward, Patsy! Go forth!" Cirno said, in a mock King Arthur voice.

"What classes are you going to?" Suwako asked, grabbing Cirno's legs to keep her stable.

"Projectiles! Onward, noble steed!" Cirno said.

Suwako laughed as they headed down to the Battle Wing. They got lost a few times, but they were out of breath with laughter when they finally got there. They entered the room, Cirno jumping off of her back. Suwako didn't know that Cirno had wings. Cirno materialized six, symmetrical crystal wings, three floating on each side of her body. They saw Marisa there. As they went to meet her, the teacher walked into the room. They could tell, for she wore a second-year uniform and armband labeled 'PROJECTILES'. The class settled into quiet, occasional, murmurs.

"Hello!" The teacher said, sharply. "My name is Reisen Udonge Inaba! I am the Projectiles teacher!" She turned to the right, where far down, targets with different numbered colors were set up. "You start here! Inanimate Lifeless Objects, or ILOs for short! After you have proven yourself, you will move to more difficult... opponents!" Reisen nodded sharply. "Begin!"

Suwako nodded at Cirno, who had a serious expression, all of a sudden. She put her arm behind her, balancing herself. From her hand came a large, sharp, icicle. She threw it at the target, hitting the center instantly. Suwako's jaw dropped in amazement. _Wow, this girl..._ She stood up from her position on the floor and watched as the target repaired itself. She took a deep breath and imagined her ring-like throwing disks. They appeared in her hands, three in each. She was eager to impress her crush, and she flung one ring, it hitting the center. She smiled to herself. The rest went around the first. Cirno smiled and clapped. The rest of the class went smoothly, and the pair bonded even closer, chatting about experiences and what their homes were like. At the end of class, the class had to clean up debris, if any. Which they did.

As they were leaving, Cirno was quiet for a second as she got on Suwako's back. "Hey, Suwako, do you think it's okay for girls to like other girls?"

Suwako blushed faintly. "Yeah, it's perfectly okay. In fact, I like girls too." Suwako said, quietly.

"Really?!" Cirno's face lit up. "So it's okay if I do this?" Cirno pecked Suwako's cheek, and then rested her chin on the top of Suwako's head, completely red in the face.

Suwako was a matching shade of red. "Y-Yeah! I-If y-y-you want t-to!" Cirno giggled. "But do you actually l-like m-m-me?" Cirno had Suwako stuttering like an idiot.

"Of course!" Cirno cried. "Now, onwards, Patsy! Take us to the Castle Uggh Boring!" Cirno frowned comically.

"Mathematical Logic?" Suwako laughed.

"Hup! Onward!" Cirno said.

"Okay then, Mathematical Logic it is." Suwako said, passing Cirno the map. "Direct me, oh noble knight!" Suwako chuckled.

"Yeah, that's it!" Cirno said, smiling. "Alright, go to the Zun Wing, it's right next to the Battle Wing!" Cirno paused. "It should be the first door, to the upper right, weird." Cirno raised an eyebrow.

"Alright." Suwako stepped into the Zun Wing.

"Stairs!" Cirno cried, happily. She hopped off of Suwako and dashed up the stairs, entering the room.

As Suwako entered, she could feel the knowledge coming from the room's interior. The teacher entered, and all talk stopped. This teacher was rumored to be a 'no-shitting around' type. Her eyes scanned the seats.

"Good day, everyone." She said. "My name is Keine, that is all I want to tell you." Keine never seemed to smile. "Take out your tablets and begin studying with a partner. If I catch you off of the notes you will have detention in your lunch. If you skip, well, we'll just get to that bridge when we come to it." She smiled sourly.

"Cirno." Suwako whispered.

"Okay." Cirno replied.

The class was reduced to a few quiet conversations between partners.

 **Skipping the math cause I haven't reached college level math yet doo doo doo doo doooo**

Cirno stretched and yawned on their way out of class. After they had gotten far enough, she sighed. "Boooorrring. I've always disliked Math and stuff." Cirno walked beside Suwako this time, much to the relief of Suwako's back and shoulders.

"Next?" Suwako asked.

"Let's head over to the Napping Style classes..." Cirno said, yawning again.

"You want to take a nap?" Suwako said.

"Yeaaaaah." Cirno said, mid-yawn.

"Alright, hop onto my back, I guess, I'll carry you to your room." Suwako said.

Cirno acrobatically climbed onto Suwako's back, and she was carried to the Breezus Wing, where she lived. It's symbol was three sky blue stripes, below each other, like wind.

"Which one's yours?" Suwako asked.

"Eeh, B9.." Cirno replied, half-asleep.

Suwako scanned her tablet in the door, and it slid open. Cirno slid off of her with a thump, and climbed into her bed, which had blue blankets, that almost matched her hair. The other bed, Alice's, had a couple pictures by it, of her and Marisa before the college. Her blankets were black.

"Alrighty, I'm gonna head out, call me if you need anything, okay?" Suwako said, getting up to leave.

"Can you stay with me, I don't like being alone, that's all." Cirno asked, smiling.

"S-Sure." Suwako said, surprised.

"Lay right her, next to me." Cirno patted the side of the bed next to her.

"A-Are you s- Woah!" Suwako was pulled into the bed with surprising force.

"Yes." Cirno said. "Now, you might sleep too?"

As Cirno slept, Suwako wondered about different things. Why did Cirno do this, why did that happen. She got up to take off her jacket, putting it on one of the hooks near the door. She also went to the Cafe Commons, and got some coffee and bagels for lunch. When she got back, Cirno was rubbing her eyes.

"I thought you'd gone, but then I saw your coat." Cirno smiled.

"Yeah. I got coffee, and bagels. Do you want any?" Suwako smiled warmly.

"Ooh! Coffee! And a bagel!" Cirno cried, happily.

"Alright, alright." Suwako was smiling like an idiot.

When she came to give Cirno her bagel, Suwako was again pulled into the bed, by a coffee-holding ice-youkai who took the bagel from her in her mouth, chewing.

After all of their classes were finished, the group met up and decided what to do with the remaining time in their day.

"We should go and check out the whole campus!" Wriggle said. "I've heard there are restaurants, hotels, I don't know why though, stores, and jobs!"

"Nanokaaa~" Rumia was a very active participant in the conversation.

"We should eat out somewhere!" Mystia said, happily.

"I agree with Mysty! Cirno, Suwako, Daiyousei, any suggestions?" Wriggle said, looking to the three.


	3. Investigate The Campus

Wriggle smiled at the place she had found, where you could borrow a car, for the shops and businesses were all the way on the other side of the island. The group struggled over choosing a car, but it was later decided that they would share two. No three! Yes, three. Mystia pulled out of the garage, slowly. She was followed by Suwako. She was followed by Daiyousei and Rumia.

"Let's get this party started!" Wriggle yelled.

The group followed Wriggle and Mystia's green jeep, they stopped at a restaurant named 'The Shack'. The place was large, and made to look run down, but it actually was a very nice establishment. They waited for a server, who came. She looked chipper, and her fox ears were propped up straight on her head, her several tails faintly wagging. She seated them and got out a small pad of paper.

"Hello, my name is Ran and I'll be your server at The Shack tonight." She paused. "Anything to drink?"

"Can I have a Dr. Pepper?" Wriggle asked. She looked to Mystia.

"Um, a Dr. Pepper please too." Mystia smiled.

"Mhm!" Ran said, scribbling.

"A Mountain Dew, thanks." Cirno said.

"I'm going to go with the Pepsi." Suwako said.

"Alright! I'll be here with your drinks shortly." Ran smiled and dashed off.

"Oh, wait. Where did Rumia and Daiyousei go?" Wriggle said, looking around.

"Hmm?" Mystia said, quizzically.

"Oh, we just wanted water." Daiyousei said, gingerly.

"Speak for yourself!" Rumia cried.

They finished eating, and were chatting about various things and classes.

"What's the drama?" Wriggle asked. "Anything new?"

"Hmm." Mystia said, sleepy from her large meal, she leaned against Wriggle's shoulder, her wings folding.

"Mysty, you tired?" Wriggle ruffled Mystia's short, brown hair and fluffy ears. Mystia exhaled happily as her ears were massaged by Wriggle's slim fingers.

"Yeah..." Mystia said, leaning further into the bug's shoulder. "Will you stay with me in my room tonight?" Wriggle smiled. "Cause I want your hot warmth next to me."

Wriggle flushed at Mystia's choice of words. "Okay, I'll call Patchy. Can I see your phone?" Wriggle dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" The calm voice of the purple-haired girl.

"Hey, it's Wriggle. Mysty wants me to stay in you guy's room tonight. Do you mind?"

"Oh, sure. I'll stay in the library for the whole night like always. Have fun!" Patchy laughed. "Just don't make a mess." and she hung up.

Wriggle couldn't form words for a second, and she gave the phone back to her girlfriend. "Yeah, I'll stay with you tonight."

"Good!" Mystia smiled.

"Should we head out, then?" Cirno asked, stretching; her uniform revealed a small bit of her stomach.

 _Her skin is so pale and smooth-looking..._ Suwako found herself staring at Cirno, and her face turned red.

"Ne, Suwako?" Cirno asked.

"A-Ah, nothing..." Suwako replied, looking away.

 _Did she notice? Please no..._ Suwako thought.

"Yatta! Let's go!" Mystia jumped up, yawning. "But wait, I need to use the toilet." She started walking to the bathrooms, lead by signs. She had Wriggle's hand in hers.

"Why's she taking Wriggle with her?" Cirno asked, comically.

"Y'know... They're probably gonna do something naughty." Rumia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh? Oh! Oh..." Cirno smirked.

As the two walked, Wriggle couldn't keep her eyes off of Mystia's butt, for she was swaying it more than usual. Before she knew it, she was pushed against the wall of the bathroom. She blinked a couple of times, taking in Mystia's lusty expression. _She's in heat, isn't she?_ Wriggle gulped. From what she'd read, heat for the bird youkai was like sex-drive on steroids. She counted the months and days. _Okay, one week from her last period of heat, and there are two of these per month. And they're usually a week apa-_ Her eyes flicked to Mystia's, who's eyes were glazed over with lust. Mystia's wings folded around them, trapping them from view. _At least she won't go trying to bang everyone she sees, now she has me._ Wriggle gulped again. She felt hot passion on her lips, and she sighed.

"Mmm! Mysty! We shouldn't mmm... mmm be doing this here! Our friends are waiting mmm on u-us..." She huffed breathlessly. Mystia smiled lustily.

"Ufufufu... I'll wait, for only a little... I'm going to wear your jacket, it is chilly outside at this hour." She grabbed the dazed Wriggle and they left with their friends, who noticed the jacket change, but didn't say anything.

As soon as Mystia had unlocked the door to her dorm and shut it all the way, Wriggle was pounced on.


	4. Mystia Has A Problem

Wriggle was pushed roughly onto the bed, her arms were lifted as her shirt came off, quickly being thrown to the floor. Mystia had somehow done this while kissing Wriggle, who was getting to enjoy the experience more and more. Wriggle could feel heat building up between her legs, and she deepened the kiss, putting her hands on Mystia's face. Those hands slowly moved up to Mystia's ears, tugging on their soft feathers. Mystia grunted into the kiss, giving Wriggle access to her mouth. Mystia wasted no time getting down to her target. Wriggle's pants and underwear came off next, going in the opposite direction of her shirt. She wasted none on getting her own clothes off as well, climbing onto Wriggle. She laughed and pulled Wriggle's leg up, interlocking their cores. Mystia was very vocal, and she groaned, an octave above her normal voice, which amused Wriggle. Mystia squirmed into Wriggle, grabbing her hands, interlocking their fingers, and yelling out. Wriggle pulled Mystia down and held her, her hands on Mystia's shoulders. While they pleasured each other, Wriggle shut her eyes, along with Mystia. Their chests rubbed together. Wriggle looked at Mystia's pleasure-filled face, readying herself. She flipped them over, licking up Mystia's chest to her collarbone, nipping at it. Mystia grabbed onto Wriggle's messy, green, hair, making a sound kind of like a cat's meow. Wriggle licked the jut of bone, from top to bottom.

"Mreeaw!" Mystia cried, strengthening her grip on Wriggle's head.

Wriggle ran her hands down Mystia's bare sides, then ran them back up, grabbing her breasts.

"Aah!" Mystia twitched. With every pull or push of Wriggle's fingers, Mystia's wings flapped, causing breezes into Wriggle, making her shiver.

"Hey, calm down a little." Wriggle said, passionately, rubbing Mystia's thigh. "Are you antsy?" Her rubs increased in speed and distance.

Wriggle ran her tongue down Mystia's stomach, stopping occasionally to bite at the smooth flesh, leaving red marks. Mystia screeched as she was entered by Wriggle's tongue.

"I want to make you happy... Down here too..." Wriggle whispered, just so Mystia heard it. She ran her finger into Mystia stroking her clitorus with her thumb, making Mystia shout out Wriggle's name.

Mystia sat up in the bed, her back arching, as she leaned towards Wriggle a bit. Her hands occupied Wriggle's head, keeping it in place. Her mouth opened and saliva dripped down her chin. Mystia's wings flapped vigorously. Wriggle pumped three fingers in and out of Mystia's core. Wriggle wrapped an arm around Mystia's leg, pushing her head deeper into Mystia.

"Wriggle! ... Wriggle! W-Wriggle! A-a-aaaaha!" Mystia's voice was uncontrollably loud. Mystia interlocked her fingers in Wriggle's green locks. "Wriggle! I'm gonna...! Aahaaa! I'm coming!" Mystia held Wriggle in place, Wriggle lapping up the watery release that squirted onto her face and mouth. Some went on her antennae too. As this happened, Mystia screeched.

"Thanks for the meal..." Wriggle smirked, wiping her chin with the back of her hand. She leaned up and captured Mystia's lips in hers, putting her sweaty hair behind her ear.

"Thank you... Wriggle, I was in heat... Thank you..." Mystia lay them down, Wriggle in her arms, head on her chest.


	5. Memories

**I actually was planning on making this a story, but decided on doing a large project** **including** **said story. Typical for me, lol.**

 _Alice and Marisa walked home from their elementary school. The third graders were chatting about various things._

 _Marisa hesitated with her speech. "Alice, someday I'm gonna marry you! And we're gonna have a family!" She smiled at Alice._

 _"I'd like that. A lot! We could play all day!" Alice smiled back at her friend._

Alice scribbled on her Mathematical Logic homework, frowning in concentration. Marisa sat up against Alice's bed, ignoring her homework, instead looking at Alice.

She took a deep breath, right as Alice turned a page. "Alice- do you remember that one time- where we said we'd- get married someday?"

Alice froze. "N-No, that didn't h-happen." She wouldn't look at Marisa, for fear of revealing the feelings for her best friend that had developed throuought the years.

 _"Alice! Alice!" Marisa said happily, jumping up to Alice's desk._

 _"What?" Alice said, munching on her lunch._

 _"Can I borrow your notes?" Marisa asked happily._

 _"Marisa, trying to be cute with me isn't going to get you the notes." Alice sweatdropped._

 _"Please?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Pleeeease?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Please?"_

 _"No."_

 _Marisa tried to come up with a good deal._

 _"I'll eat your food for you for a week!"_

 _"No."_

 _"Please?"_

 _"Marisa..." Alice looked up at her from her lunch to see a sad look on her blonde crushes face. "Uah! Fine." She slid her paper over to Marisa._

 _"Thanks, you're the best!" Marisa beamed at Alice. "I wouldn't have passed to high school without ya!" Alice flinched._

Alice grew sarcastic. "Like you would be good for commitment?"

"What?!" Marisa frowned. "I would be damn good!" She crossed her arms. "What makes you so sure?!"

"You're childish, even right now, for example." Alice pointed out. "You're silly and immature!" Alice scoffed. "I wouldn't marry you..."

Marisa smirked. "What makes you think I'd marry a girl, Alice-chan?" Alice flushed. "Yeah, I'm silly but I'm a great friend."

"I-I never s-sa-said that you- you would m-marry a g-girl!" Alice yelled defensively. She turned soft. "And you... are a-a great f-friend." She grew genuinely red.

"But, ever since the beginning of this year, I've been thinking that I would probably marry a girl..." Marisa said, scratching at her arm. "Y'know, college years."

"R-Really?" Alice said.

"Yup." Marisa quickly replied.

"Who do you think you would marry?" Alice played with her pencil, nervously.

"Uah... Well, she's nice, she has a great personality, we argue a lot though." Marisa sighed. "I've known her for awhile."

Alice flinched. "Reimu?"

"No. She's not my type, I guess." Marisa said.

"Patchu?" Alice asked.

"Nah." Marisa scoffed.

"Who, then?" Alice said.

Marisa looked at her hands, taking a large breath, drawing up her courage. She sighed. "Uum..." Alice could feel the discomfort in the room. Marisa leaned forward and grabbed Alice's hand, leaning into her.

"Who?" Alice asked. Marisa turned red, burying her face into Alice's shoulder.

Marisa huffed and brought her nose to Alice's. "Don't you get it?" She frowned. "You." Alice jumped, hitting her knees on the table, loosing balance and falling onto her back. Marisa rolled over to lay next to her. "You. I like you." She flushed and kissed Alice's nose. Alice smiled faintly, embarrassed.

"I like you too. You." Alice said turning to face Marisa. Marisa's hands were grabbed in Alice's.

Marisa's eyes shot open as she felt a warm feeling on her lips. As she closed her eyes, she put her tongue on Alice's top lip. Alice smiled internally, allowing her access to her mouth.

"Mmm... Better tell your roommate, tell Cirno not to come to your room..." Marisa said, suggestively.

"... Yeah. I will." Alice put her hand on the table, feeling around for her iPhone. She found it and quickly called Cirno. Marisa grew a small bit impatient. She began to fumble around under Alice's shirt. Her nipples hardened at Marisa's touch.

"Hey? Alice? What's up?" Cirno answered the phone.

"I just wanted to mmm-stop! Say that you should stay with one of your friends tonight be-Mmarisaaa... B-because I'm busy." Alice grunted into the receiver.

"O-Okay... I'll call up Suwako..." Cirno hung up.


	6. Mystia's Problem Has Been Fixed By A Bug

Wriggle stirred to the sound of her phone ringing. She cringed and fumbled around with her bare arm for the piece of metal, she groaned when it hit the floor with a thump. At least she had a case.

"Damn it." Wriggle mumbled, picking up the no-longer-ringing phone, looking at her lock screen notifications. One missed call. She dialed the number listed.

"Hello?" An energetic Cirno answered.

"Isn't this Suwako's phone?" Wriggle asked.

"Alice told me not to come back into our dorm room cause she said she was busy, she was moaning and grunting into the phone, I think Marisa was there too." Cirno said.

"Well, Suwako called me earlier, so what's up, do you know?" Wriggle asked.

"Ring ring! This is Suwako-chan's phone! She's not available because she's not a morning person and she's getting coffee! Leave a message after the blip! Beeeeeeep!" There was muffled talk behind the phone, a few noises, and then Suwako had the phone.

"What's up?" Wriggle asked.

"Are you guys coming to any classes today, or are you down for a day?" Suwako said, yawning.

"Nah, I don't think so, " Wriggle sat up and looked over to Mystia's sleeping form and lowered her voice. "... cause I think Mystia's in heat for a couple days. So I'm going to try to keep her together." Wriggle said, stroking Mystia's head.

"Mmph, Wriggle..." Mystia mumbled in her sleep.

"So yeah... you can come over anytime if you want, but tell me first, so we're not... doing anything." Wriggle said.

"Alright, see ya!" Suwako hung up.

Wriggle shivered, burying her top half in the covers once again. She moved herself over to Mystia's head, breathing in the lavender scent of Mystia's hair. She ran her hands through the soft feathers of her wings. Mystia smiled and mumbled in her sleep, shifting her wings, and her ears twitched.

"Mysty..." Wriggle whispered, making one of Mystia's ears twitch again.

"Mm!" She replied.

Wriggle bit one of her ears, making Mystia grunt. That woke her up. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Wriggle. She brought her mouth up to Wriggle's, smiling into the kiss.

"G'morning, love." Mystia said.

"Last night was... wow... amazing." Wriggle said, tiredly.

"Can you give me a massage?" Mystia asked, smiling.

"Sure." Wriggle said, gingerly.

Mystia got up and lay on her stomach, laying her head on her forearms. "Alright, I'm ready!" She said in a sing-song voice.

Wriggle ran her hands through Mystia's wings, drawing out sighs. She spread Mystia's wings fully, running her hands over every feather. She moved her hands to Mystia's shoulders, pushing into them with the heel of her fists. At random times, Mystia's wings would twitch, or flap slowly. Mystia kicked her feet back and forth on her knees. As Wriggle massaged her shoulders, she brought her mouth to Mystia's ear.

Suwako and Cirno walked towards the Avus Wing, who's symbol was a portrait-view bird's head. As they approached the door, they heard groaning through the door. The two flushed and froze.

"M-Maybe w-we should g-go to another class." Suwako said, quietly. Cirno agreed.

The two returned to Cirno's room, and hearing nothing, scanned Suwako's tablet and entered silently, jumping over discarded clothing and grabbing her tablet off of her bed. The two paused, looking at the two sleeping people in Alice's bed. Alice was wrapped in Marisa's arms, sleeping soundly. The two seemed to be knocked out.

They made their way to the Zun Wing, to get their classes done. Mathematical Logic went the same as the day before.

"Let's go to Science And Technology next!" Suwako said. She enjoyed the class.

"Hello, class, I'm sorry I couldn't make it on your first day of school. But my name is Eirin. I enjoy biology." The lady had on a labcoat, and her stone-grey hair was in a long back braid. "Today, let's get right down to things! The human reproductive system! How does sex occur between two people of the same sex?" She saw no hands.

She pointed at a random student. "Uuh." She shrugged.

"Not exactly." Eirin replied coldly. "Here, this program will show you. I have assigned headphones for each of you. You may watch the video on your tablets. Any lewd behavior between classmates- if caught, will be explained in thorough detail." She sat in her chair.

A few students moved around, as well as Cirno and Suwako. None of the class did anything questionable, luckily.

"Isn't this porn?" Cirno whispered; she was all of a sudden very close to Suwako's side.

"Y-Yeah, seems like it..." Suwako replied.

Suwako could feel a warmth in between her legs, and she rubbed them together, trying to get rid of it. She squirmed a little and the warmth only grew as the groans and sexual noises intensified. She held her breath. After a seemingly endless time of torture, class ended. Suwako made a mad dash out.

"Ne, Suwako, you good?" Cirno touched her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah..." Suwako said quietly. "I just, y'know, that video..." She flushed, trying to explain her strange behavior. Cirno's cheeks reddened with embarrassed understanding.

"Aah... Yeah..." She rubbed the back of her head.


	7. Hourglass Passed Quickly

Suwako had been with Wriggle and her group of friends for about a year now, and she loved it. But, today was her birthday, and everyone knew, but Suwako didn't realize that part. After her and Cirno's last class they'd chosen, Cirno had convinced Suwako to go back to her dorm. When Suwako opened the door to Cirno's and Alice's messy room, she smiled. Her friends were there, each wearing party hats; Cirno grabbed one and put it lopsidedly on Suwako's head.

"Happy Birthday, from everyone!" Cirno cried, throwing her hands in the air.

They each gave her gifts, like some ground coffee, a nice new pair of headphones, and a computer, which they said they all had chipped in to buy, since it was baffling how Suwako didn't have one yet. Cirno didn't give her one, but she had leaned over and whispered something into Suwako's ear.

"Later..." She smiled slyly. Suwako couldn't help it. She pushed her lips onto Cirno's. Cirno at first, didn't budge. But then, Suwako felt hands on her face, and Cirno kissed back. _She's kissing back! She feels the same way!_ Suwako wrapped her arms around Cirno's neck, grinning into the kiss.

Marisa had wolf-whistled, and then gottten playfully smacked in the head by Alice.

Once the group was full from cake (and yuri), Cirno vowed to help bring up Suwako's stuff to her dorm. As she passed Wriggle, she said something to her. Suwako cocked an eyebrow, but didn't object. Once they got there, Cirno walked up to Suwako, putting a finger on Suwako's lips. Suwako was being pushed against the bed, still standing.

"I do have a gift for you, you have three options; do you want more cake, coffee, or- do you want to have me?" Cirno smiled.

"Y-You..." Suwako stuttered.

Cirno allowed herself to be pushed onto the bed, underneath Suwako, who's knees were on either side of her legs.

"Go ahead... You can have Cir-chan as the main course..." Cirno put Suwako's hair behind her ear. "You wanna eat me..." Cirno's voice was full of loving want. Suwako and Cirno were both turned on now.

"Are you s-sure you want t-this?" Suwako asked, pausing.

"Yes, Suwako. Give yourself to me, and I'll give myself to you." Cirno grabbed Suwako's blonde locks, tangling her hands in them. "I knew I loved you when you looked so blissful one day in health, you had just came hadn't you? Naughty." Cirno smirked.

Suwako blushed a little bit. She instinctively lowered her head, putting her tongue in Cirno's mouth. Her tongue was met with Cirno's; they battled for dominance, Suwako winning.

"I'm going to eat you... " Suwako said, smiling goofily but passionately. She ran her tongue from Cirno's chin, up her jawline, and to the top of her ear, which was bitten. Cirno's face was awash with pleasure. She murmured.


	8. B-Day

Suwako licked Cirno's ear. "I-Inside my ear?!" Cirno cried, heatedly.

Suwako unzipped Cirno's jacket slowly, with her mouth, smirking and keeping Cirno's hands down on the bed. Cirno was squirming, her small build making it adorable. Suwako's hands pulled the jacket off and tossed it to the floor. Cirno's shirt was next, it went onto Wriggle's bed, almost falling off.

"Can you do it too, Suwako?" Cirno tugged on Suwako's shirt, pushing it up to her underarms.

"Sure." Suwako replied, removing her shirt.

Suwako tugged at Cirno's pants, pulling her legs up for easy access. She pulled off the pants, leaving Cirno in underwear only.

"I'm going to eat you..." Suwako said, lustily.

She licked Cirno's left nipple, then she went in for the bite. Cirno's cries only turned Suwako on more and more. Suwako held one of Cirno's hands, clasping their fingers. Cirno gripped it tightly. Suwako's tongue went down Cirno's body, stopping to leave shimmering, red marks on the pale skin. She stopped to take the last garment off, and she put her mouth to Cirno's very being. Cirno bent her knees and spread them, seemingly eager for intimate contact with Suwako. Cirno's hands gripped the sheets, and she clenched her toes as Suwako slurped at her core. Cirno put one hand on Suwako's head, running her fingers through her hair. Cirno's cries were growing high-pitched. Her voice was at least one whole octave higher than usual. As Cirno cried out, Suwako could tell, thanks to health class, that Cirno wouldn't survive much longer before reaching orgasm. The first time was supposed to be the shortest. Suwako inched a hand onto her lover's slit, rubbing up and down. Cirno twitched, her legs shook, wanting to open completely, but Suwako had them down on the bed.

Suwako stretched her tongue out, using her frog-like ability to the advantage. She paused when she felt her hands get colder and harder to move. She dove further, drawing out a lengthy cry of pleasure from Cirno.

"Uuwaah!" Cirno cried, as Suwako's tongue snapped back into her mouth, throwing Cirno over the edge. Cirno came, almost all of it on Suwako's face. Suwako felt chills go up and down her face, mouth, and throat.

Suwako brought her head up, letting Cirno's legs free. "That was the main course. It was delicious, Cirno." Cirno huffed in reply, her eyes half open.

"Let me do you." Cirno said, sitting up, rather slowly.

"Are you sure you want to? Do you even have enough energy?" Suwako laughed, laying next to Cirno while sliding her pants down. Cirno climbed onto her.

"Yeah." Cirno smiled. "I have enough energy to go like twenty more rounds."

"Good, cause you've got me hot already." Suwako's hands ran down Cirno's sides. "We've still got the whole night, I won't let you sleep." She said, pushing a finger against Cirno's lips.

"Alright, " Before Cirno could finish, she had taken Suwako's finger in her mouth. She smirked into the gesture.

Cirno brought her head down to Suwako's thighs. She planted small kisses up it, rubbing the other with two fingers.

Suwako pulled her up. "I want you up here with me."

Cirno paused, then getting an idea, put her knee on Suwako's crotch. Suwako cringed.

"Ne~ Suwako?" Cirno asked, pausing.

"I'm fine, thank you." Suwako rubbed herself against Cirno's leg.

"You're very eager." Cirno taunted.

"Mhmm..." Suwako sighed, wrapping her arms around Cirno's shoulders.

"Happy birthday, I don't think I told you that yet." Cirno said, starting to move her knee, making Suwako groan. Suwako only breathed heavily in response.

Suwako brought her hands through Cirno's hair, undoing the bow. It slid off onto the bed next to them. Cirno smiled and put her nose against Suwako's. Suwako slid her mouth against Cirno's happily. Cirno felt Suwako grow weaker, and slid down to her core. She thrust her tongue into Suwako. Suwako felt a coldness enter her; she squirmed, curling her toes. Cirno nipped at the small bud at the top of Suwako's slit, humming into it. Suwako cried out and sat up, putting her hands on Cirno's head. Drool ran down her chin.

"Aaaaahh!" Suwako cried.

Suwako couldn't take much more of the stimulation to her clit, she held Cirno's head and twitched while she came, Cirno sipping the substance greedily. Cirno wiped her mouth with her hand and brought herself up to whisper to Suwako.

"We should take a shower, then sleep." Suwako said, looking at the clock. "It's almost- what the hell! It's almost three in the morning!" Suwako rose up, her lean back shimmering with sweat. Cirno went after her and they stepped into the bathroom.

The two took a long, hot, shower. The water hit Suwako's back, in a steady stream. She sighed and leaned her head back. She felt arms wrap around her chest and stomach. She turned, and felt Cirno's head nuzzle her chest. Cirno felt Suwako turning her around. She let Suwako run a soapy hand over her body, smiling calmly and enjoying the warmth. Suwako's hands rolled over Cirno's breasts, rubbing them briefly.

"A-haa!" Cirno mumbled.

"Alright..." Suwako said, finishing up the washing of her lover.

"I'll wash you now, okay?" Cirno said.

Cirno was a little bit shorter than Suwako, but she still managed to wash her sufficiently. The two got out and ran a towel through their hair. Cirno put on the summer uniform, shorts, and climbed into Suwako's bed. Suwako came in after her. She wrapped Cirno up in her arms and rubbed her leg. The two fell asleep quickly.


	9. Penguin's Comment (Please Read)

**hey!**

 **I see see you got to the last chapter!**

 **well, here's a choice, should I continue?**

 **PENGUIN, OUT!**


End file.
